


Betrayal

by Durah



Category: Dishonored (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-10
Packaged: 2018-08-14 06:44:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8002390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Durah/pseuds/Durah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Whalers showing Daud their Disrespect</p>
            </blockquote>





	Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> First Story I ever posted here so don't be too harsh with me please^^

Betrayal

/By the Outsider, what a day.../ Daud thought to himself as he reached his base in the late evening, and throw his soaking wet, red coat in a corner.  
This contract went totally wrong and the city watch had hunt him through half of the city, before he could finally get rid of them.   
It was hard work to be, at least a bit, nicer and not to slash through the entire City, but since Corvo showed mercy to him, he was willing to be a better person. At little bit. Still working as an assassin of course but now his targets were the only ones who had to die.   
So running and hidding were now the skills he needed the most, but that price was okay compared to the trouble he would go through being face to face with Attano again. 

It was strangely quiet in the basement of his place, what wondered him a bit. Normally one nearly, Heart attack followed the next by different whalers appearing to tell him what they had found out, or what they did, but this evening, it was strangely quiet.  
Daud just shrugged it off and walked upstairs to his bed, never before so happy to rest.   
Before he even was up all the stairs, he heard a familiar sound. The sound of one of his whalers appearing out of nowhere. The sound repeated two times and he sighed, preparing himself to be attacked with reports again, as he hear fast foodsteps. One of them was running towards him and before Daud could even turn around completely he felt a painfull sting in his right arm.  
He flinched, growling a curse as he saw a green shining dart in his Arm. It was gone right through his leather glove. He looked up, saw three of his whaler infront of him, before his sight got blurry and he collapsed on the floor.

 

A hard slap in the face woke Daud up again. A bit confused he looked around, found himself on his own bed, three whalers next to him.  
"What is going on here??? Explain yourselves!" he ordered, more than just angry, but only heard the three giggle behind their masks.  
"Well, Sir, we wanna know what you wanna do when we refuse." one said and walked closer.  
"You are not in the position to give orders anymore!!" he looked at the two others.  
"Like we planned! Hold him on position!!"   
The two got into action, one holding Daud down, the other stretching out his right arm, Forcing the Assassin to lay his hand flat on the bedsheets, while the one who had talked pulled out his sword.  
"That could hurt now." He laughed and he slammed his sword through Dauds right hand, right through the outsiders mark, pinning it down on the bed.   
"ARGH!!!" Daud let out a painfull scream and tried to break free, but the guy hold him down very good.   
"Argh...why, you bastards...just...WHY?!"   
"Why? Don't you see it Daud? The changes in here? You changed so much, you are losing the controll over the gang and we three here think, its time for your retirement and that you take a new role in this organisation." the whaler pulled out a new Dart.   
"I wonder what happens when you just get half of the dosis of these..." he mumbled more to himself than to Daud and used the Dart more like an injection needle near Dauds left wrist.  
Again Daud tried to free himself, but the other two Whalers were still holding him down and an uncomfortable numb feeling run through his entire body and as they let him go, he realised, he was unable to move.   
"Alright, lets get it really started." one Whaler took of his mask. Daud directly recognized him. It was Jake, one of the younger Whalers in his group. A bad guy, nearly a boy, who would follow everybody that has enough power or money. The next one, who took of his mask was Amren. he was a pure tank and Daud wondered why he hadn't saw it earlier that it was Amren under that mask.  
The last one, who was the leader in that moment, was the biggest shock of all. Rulfio. Next to Billy and Thomas, he was the most loyal and strongest one of his assassins. He even saved Dauds life more than once and now this?

"Rulfio...why?"   
"I told you Already!!!!" Rulfio leaned over Daud and his long hair fall out of the hood. Thick brown locks touched Dauds face and he tried to get them off, but still couldn't move.  
"If you wanna kill me then do it already!"   
"Kill you? And enrage Thomas and the other loyals? Even enrage Attano? I saw the letters you and Attano are writting to each other, talking about little favors. What Favors are that Daud, hu?"   
The Assassin stayed quiet. Yeah he was writting to Corvo, but that was his own business, not the one of the others.   
As he didn't said anything, Amren made a suggestion.  
"Guess he sells his Ass to Attano for savety!"   
Jake and Rulfio started to laugh, while Dauds face turned red. Not in shame but in pure rage. How? how could this three idiots think such things??   
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU THREE!!" He yelled and saw Rulfios smirk.  
"What do you think guys? Lets test Attanos toy too!"   
"What? you wanna....Bleh..."Amren made a disgusted face.  
"I'm not gay, man."   
"me Neither, but its never too late to test something new." Rulfios smirk was some kind Psychotic now and Daud felt really bad in his situation, even more than before.   
The brunette pulled out a throwing knife, using it to get rid of Dauds clothing, who couldn't do anything.  
"By the void that stuff is strong, look how he tries to fight." Jake sounded Amused as he watchd Rulfio destroying Dauds clothes.  
"To be honest, Boss, I never saw you this way and its better than I thought." He smirked, running one gloved Hand over Dauds bare Chest.   
"Don't touch me!!" Daud growled at him, but the Whaler just laughed.  
"Or what? What do you wanna do agains it? Ha, the knife of Dunwall, when I'm done with you, you will be known as the slut of dunwall!! Amren, help me to get rid of his pants!"   
"Sure." Amren walked around, lifting Daud up a but, while Rulfio opened his belt and pulled the black Pants off of his legs, while Jake throw away Dauds boots, which were falling down the stairs.   
"Oh well, thats why you are called the knife of Dunwall." Amren laughed and Daud growled in rage.   
"Oh wait until I can move again and you will be more than just dead!!"   
"When we're done with you, you will not walk or sit for a whole week." 

Rulfio got on the bed, kneeling over Daud, just opening his pants.  
"Don't get too close to his face Rul, or he will bite your dick off." Amren joked, but the brunette only smirked.   
"He will not!"  
"Are you so sure about that Rulfio?" Daud asked with a growl in his voice.  
"Be sure, everything you will push into my mouth you will lose."   
"If you even try you have this in your skull!" The Whaler hold his knife under Dauds nose, before he looked up to Jake.   
"You have the pliers?"   
"Sure I have...just wondering what you want with these two?" Jake said as he Handed Rulfio the pliers.   
"I'll show you." he said and forced the first one between Dauds teeth, pushing it upwards and opened it, forcing Daud to open his mouth wide.   
"See?" he said.  
"No talking anymore from him, now the other."   
Rulfio had to be a bit patient with that, as he tried to grab Dauds Tongue with his, who was moving his head as good as he could in hope the first Plier, that was used as a lockjaw, would fall out of his mouth. The tension was really uncomfortable, the skin in the corners of his mouth was stretched to the absolut maximum, a few inches more and he was sure the skin would rip and his teeth where pushed into the jaw so hardly, he felt a headache coming from that.   
In one fast motion, Rulfion managed to catch Dauds Tongue with the second plier, pinching it hard and pulled it that way out of his mouth.  
Daud made a painfull sound, as it felt that he was about to rip his tongue out, but the Brunette one over him just saved the plier to stay that way and let it hanging down, so all use of Dauds tongue was gone completely.  
"Hehe, I hope you have a good gag reflex!" Rulfio said and he grabbed Dauds head with both hands and pushing his half hard dick into his mouth. 

Daud gagged about that, struggled as good as he could, while Rulfio sighed in relieve, holding his former leaders Head close and gripping tight into his hair.  
"Hmmmmm....feels better than I thought it would be." He admided to the other two and looked down to Daud.  
"Better breath through your nose now." He said as he started to move his hips slowly.   
Daud closed his eyes tight and tried to stay as calm as possible to not get into panic, because of the lack of oxigen.   
Amren and Jake watched that with interest, while Rulfio thrust deeper and harder into the unwilling mouth he was filling.   
"How is it to be fucked in the mouth?!" Jake laughed like the other two.  
Rulfio growled and hold Dauds head as close as possible coming down his throat, leaving Daud no choice but to swallow it, when he didn't wanted to choke on it.   
"Awwwwww.... that was a nice start." he smirked, letting go and stood up, cleaning his dick with a piece of Dauds destroyed clothes. Daud himself was coughing and panting and stared at Rulfio with the most hatred look ever.   
"Oh don't think we are done yet, Daud. I just started." He leaned over the abused man and smiled.  
"When you are nice and promise not to bite I will remove this pliers."   
Daud growled and managed to spit right in Rulfios face. The whaler just wipped it away, spitting back into Dauds face.   
"I guess thats a no from your side, well anyway." He looked up to Amren and Jake, mostly Amren.  
"Still not interessted?" He smirked. He could see the bulge in his pants and how Amren tried to hide it.   
"Oh come on Admit it you wanna have your fun too!! How long is it ago that you had Sex? He forbid us to do it because of the plague."   
Amren nooded.  
"Yeah it was forbidden because of the plague, but..." He smirked.  
"The plague is gone and you always told us how immune you are Daud! So I guess I wanna try it when you are done with him Rul."   
"What about you Jake?"  
Jake blushed dark red, looking down.  
"N..never had sex in my life."   
His confession made the other two laugh.  
"Then its time for you to try. Come here." Rulfio told him and Jake walked over to his side and got on the bed.  
The Brunette explained the boy everything he needs to know, while Jake opened his pants, grabbing Dauds Legs to spread them.   
"And don't be shy boy, I'm pretty sure he can handle a rough fuck and if not, well who cares." Amren also said and Jake looked at Dauds face, seeing the pure rage in his eyes and was a bit unsure if he really should do it.  
"And...what is when he will be able to move again while I do it?" he asked a bit scared.  
"Oh don't you worry, we are here and can hold him down for you. Now go on and take him." Rulfio said, while Jake laid Dauds legs over his shoulders and holding him by his hips.   
"Well...you are right...I do it."   
Feeling empowerd Jake pushed his dick into Daud in one fast, rough move, let the Assassin let out a guttural scream of pain and rage.   
"Oh by the Outsider...Thats...thats really tight..." he let the others know, but started to move roughly.  
"But also so....so good..."   
Daud struggled hard, feeling the numbness in his limps slowly going away. He felt so vulnerable and weak, he hated it so much, while the pain started to grow with each movement of the boy, ripping him more and more open, while blood dripping down from his butt onto the sheets. 

"Oh Daud..." He suddenly heard and looked up, seeing the Outsider, totally clear levitating over them, but it seems only he could see him.  
"What a feeling is that? Betrayed, used and abused by the men you had under controll for so long? Even when it is unusual, its way more interessting for me to watch this as I thought..." The outsider looked into Dauds eyes with his own pitch black ones. The boyish face turned into a wide grin, before he disappeared again, but Daud could still feel his presence.  
He could feel the Outsiders cold Hands on his wrists. Was he holding him down? Was that what this black eyed guy wanted to see the whole time?  
A slap to the face brought Daud back to the painfull reality, realising, it wasn't really a slap. Rulfio had noticed the blood, smearing it on Dauds cheek for all three of them to see.  
"He was a virgin." He heard Amren laugh.   
"Seems Attano had never touched you. Why that? Are you too shy to jump on the Lord protectors Dick or what?"   
Rulfio nearly couldn't hold himself, laughing so hard about that, that he was nearly crying.   
"Two virgins for the price of just one." He laughed and looked at Jake.  
"See? You are not the only one here for the first time in bed."   
"Well, enough talking, I wanna have my fun too already!" Amren said and got to the bedside, nearl Dauds face, who had a bad idea what would happen now.  
The tall Whaler opened his pants.   
"Now lets see how that feels!"   
Daud tried to move his head away, but felt the invisible hand of the Outsider on the back of his head, pushing him forward, so that Amren could easily push his cock into his mouth.  
"Saw that Rul? He willingly took it in, seems we are about to break him." Amren laughed and grabbed tight in Dauds brown hair.  
The Assassin growled, wished he could move or at least had these Pliers removed

The tall Whaler startet to thrust into his mouth, moaning loud while doing. Jake speeded up a bit, sending shocks of Pain through dauds entire Body, while he was gagging and chocking on the big dick in his mouth.   
Jake moaned loud, pushing deeper in, holding that position for a moment. Daud was about to get a tantrum. Not only was this brat raping him, he was even brazen enough to come INSIDE of him!  
the Boy got off the bed and ruflio on it.  
"Amren, stop for a moment." He said and the guy stepped back a bit, making Daud cough and panting, while the brunette one pulled out the sword of Dauds hand.   
He directly tried to get up to strangle Rulfio with his bare hands, as Amren wrapped one arm around his neck, strangling him a bit.  
"Argh..." At least he could get rid of the damn pliers now and throw them across the room, create a loud echoing sound through nearly the entire Base.  
"Lay him down again! On his Stomach! I don't wanna see this accident he calls a face, when I take him!"

Dauds Face was pushed hard into his, now bloody, pillow, while RUlfio grabbed his hips pushing into him hard and deep. But because Jake, that brat, came in him, it was a lot smoother than the last time and the Pain Daud expected was nearly nonexistend. But that position was even more embaressing and his try to at least lift his head out of the pillow failed, because Jake hold his head down.  
"Seems he isn't very impressed by your size Rul." Amren noticed.  
"By the way, whats with me now?!"  
"Hmmmm..." Rulfio started to think, stopping his movement for a moment.   
"When you can handle to stare at his Face, I have an Idea." He wrapped his arms around Dauds Chest, pulling him up again so he was sitting on Rulfios lap.  
"Lets see if we can take his ass both at the same time."  
"WHAT?!?! How Dare you to..." Amren Punshed Daud hard in the face before he could finish his sentence.  
"Shut up you damn whore!! You have nothing to say anymore!" Amren pushed a piece of cloth into Dauds mouth, while Rulfio hold his arms on his back.   
The tall whaler got on the bed too, getting as close as possible to Rulfio who was thrusting upwards.  
In one fluid but very painfull moment for Daud, Amren really manages to enter Daud too.   
Even with the cloth in his mouth, his scream must have been heard in the whole flooded Area, his head thrown back in the back of his neck, the eyes wide open in shock and pain.  
Jake stepped back, a bit scared.  
"G...guys....I think thats a bit too much...I though we were sure not to kill him..."   
"He is not Dead you Pussy!!" Amren said loud, while Daud let his head hang down, half passed out by the pain, while the cloth got heavy from his drool.  
"Bleh!!! He is drooling on me!!!"  
rulfio pulled Dauds head back by his hair and removed the wet clothes.  
"Wow, he is not really here anymore, lets take him hard and get away then, I guess the others will be back soon, When they see that, we are dead!!"   
"Yeah...Jake, go checking!! Hold them all away from here, mostly Thomas!!" Amren Agreed and the boy left.

"Now lets see how this slut here can handle." Rulfio pushed the cloth back into dauds mouth, while they both startet to move rough and fast, making Daud scream against his gag again.  
"Oh yes...thats really good...." Rulfio moaned, leaning his forehead against Dauds Back.   
The master-assassin wasn't able to react anymore. All he could feel was this pain that seemed to numb his brain, he was awake but also not.   
He just wished that the two would finish already and leave him alone and by the sounds of their breathes, he was sure, it wasn't for long anymore.   
Suddenly they both got up and throw Daud on the cold floor.  
"I will not come in you!!" Rulfio said, while Daud managed to get up at all four at least. This whole body hurt badly, as Amren grabbed in his hair and pulled him closer, removing the cloth again.  
"Hold your mouth open!!" He growled, stroking himself fast and then shooting his cum directly into the abused mans face. Daud turned away, just to get Rulfios sperm nearly in the eye. 

As they were both done Amren let Dauds hair go and he collapsed on the floor, feeling Jakes Seed running out of him or was that blood?   
He didn't knew and he hadn't the strength to get up, while all the nasty stuff run down his face on the floor, turning into a little puddle, mixed with his saliva.   
"That was very nice, Slut! Now that you know that feeling, we can do that again!" Rulfio put on his mask again, same Amren and they gave Jake a signal before they disappeared into thin air, letting Daud lay on the cold metal floor.  
The Assassin needed a while before he could move again and pulled himself over to his bed, to collapse there, directly passing out, while the outsider was still watching.  
A smirk was on the dark gods face as he got down, next to Dauds bed.  
"Oh Daud, how Awfull must that feel for you to be so humiliated. You got my attention, unwanted and I will enjoy to see your hunt for revenge on these three, but for now, rest..." The Outsiders thin fingers run over Dauds nacked body, as he grabbed the thin white blanket to cover the assassin with it and blowing a soft kiss on his cheek, before he vanished.


End file.
